1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP in which high luminance images can be formed at low voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) are flat display panels for forming images by exciting a fluorescent material using ultraviolet (UV) rays generated from a gas discharge. PDPs are regarded as next generation flat display panel due to their slim, large screens that display high resolution images. PDPs include pairs of sustain electrodes and dielectrics and a protection layer to protect the pairs of sustain electrodes.
To increase discharge efficiency of PDPs, the distance between the sustain electrodes of the pairs of sustain electrodes is increased as much as possible such that a discharge is effectively diffused in the discharge cells.
However, in conventional PDPs, when the distance between the sustain electrodes of the pairs of sustain electrodes is increased, the discharge is not diffused effectively due to barrier ribs which define the discharge cells. PDPs include barrier ribs disposed between the two substrates and have a predetermined space therebetween. Some of the barrier ribs extend in a direction parallel to the pairs of sustain electrodes, which are stripe-shaped. Accordingly, when the distance between the sustain electrodes is longer, the sustain electrodes are disposed near the upper portion of the barrier ribs, which are also stripe-shaped. As a result, the discharge between the sustain electrodes is blocked by the neighboring barrier ribs such that the discharge is not effectively diffused in the discharge cells.